


【德哈】第七大陆

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 这第七大陆在万年前也曾是森林密布，如今它位于地球的极点处，甘愿沉浸在冰雪覆盖的孤独里。然而上帝还是馈赠它以奇迹，让每一个涉足的人类懂得敬畏自然。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【德哈】第七大陆

**Author's Note:**

> *是给木杉和Sannia的情侣本《Sapphire》的G文。  
> *灵感与设定来自电影《南极之恋》。

[Day 1 极昼]  
哈利一脚踹开木屋的门，长期积累的灰尘随着门撞在墙上全部簌簌落下。屋内光线很暗，四处散发着淡淡的霉味，这座木屋就像是被贼鸥吃空了内脏的动物尸体，它无声地倒在一望无际的雪地里，用空干的骨骼发出瘆人的声响。  
确定安全后，哈利一把将身后的德拉科挤开，侧过身将抱着赫敏的罗恩让过去后，他立刻又把正要发火的德拉科扯进来，同时有些粗暴地踹上门。  
“波特，你动作就不能轻点？”德拉科踉跄了一下稳住身子，心疼地摸着被扯掉毛的貂皮大衣，“你们科学家难道平时都是用这种待人之道？”  
哈利瞥了他一眼，沉默地将德拉科拉到一扇满是冰花的玻璃前，指着不远处快速逼近的风暴，“不赶紧进屋，你难道想体验这个？”  
话音未落，白中带灰的暴风雪就席卷了这一片土地，组成木屋的各块门板都发出嘎吱的声响。窗框剧烈地动了一下，德拉科条件反射地将鼻尖远离眼前的这块玻璃，本来残存在他脸上的劫后余生的喜悦就被这夹杂着冰冷的死亡气息的暴风雪给裹挟而去，再也不见踪影。  
撇下德拉科，哈利快步走到罗恩身边，帮着他将女生放到屋内上下铺床的下铺上。赫敏将自己发紫的腿解放出来，疼得脸色发白，不停地去抓罗恩的手，“我的右腿大概是断了。”她嘶嘶地抽着气说道，“罗恩，你是医生，复位就交给你了。”  
罗恩贴上赫敏满是冷汗的额头，低声询问；“我可以帮你手动复位，但医药箱全部都留在坠毁的飞机上了，你这样会很疼，忍得了吗？”  
赫敏剧烈地抖了一下，随即在他怀里用力地点点头。  
罗恩回头给哈利使了个眼色，哈利望望已经远离的风暴，走回去把还在发愣的德拉科拍醒，“拿上那个脸盆去收集一盆雪来。”他指了指放在床下的那个铁质脸盆。  
德拉科回头看了一眼缩成一团的赫敏，抿了抿唇，弯下腰拿起那个脸盆，跟着哈利走出木屋。哈利绕到木屋的侧面，刚刚跑到这里时他就看见木屋边上有柴油箱和发电机了。柴油箱显示还有八百升，哈利的手摸索着旁边的发电机，按下开关后扯了几下拉线，这沉睡了许久的老家伙再次开始运作。  
德拉科刚走进木屋，头顶的灯泡突然就亮了起来，发电机的轰隆声钻进耳朵，在南极这寸草不生的大陆上，这一抹暖橙色的光芒和有规律的电机声仿佛就是可以触摸的希望。他的目光落在屋子中央那开始发热的炉子上，感受着屋内缓慢上升的温度。哈利走回来，看着呆掉的德拉科，嘴角忍不住扬了起来。他撞了一下德拉科的肩膀，“还不快去把雪烧化。”  
有了热水、毛巾还有哈利翻找出来的木板、绳子等简陋工具，罗恩满头大汗地将赫敏的胫骨迅速复原并且固定住。女孩的忍耐力出奇的惊人，眼泪流了满脸却什么声音都没有发出。简单地缓了十几分钟，赫敏立刻开始指挥在场的几位大男人开始搜索屋子里所有能用的物品，自己则掏出口袋里的本子和笔开始记录。  
两百多个罐头，每一个的日期都记录得清清楚楚。还有两袋米，一瓶酒。聪明的女孩根据罐头推断出来这个小站距离英国的罗瑟拉站只有几十公里——他们现在位于阿德莱德岛之上。  
哈利将这些东西整整齐齐地排列在货架上，又听得赫敏在那边计算，“柴油一共八百升，每天烧八个小时也只能撑七十五天，我们必须在这两个半月的时间里找到罗瑟拉站。不然柴油烧完加上南半球极昼转为极夜，我们都会冻死在这里。”  
“我每天都会出门找。”哈利立刻响应，“马尔福你也来。”他用手肘顶了一下德拉科，“如果你还想或者回去经营你那个什么婚庆公司，就积极加入我们，不然我们都得死在这里，尸体成为贼鸥的三餐。”  
屋内的四个人搭乘的飞机实际上是德拉科包下的专机，这一天除了他们没有人飞往南极。哈利、罗恩和赫敏都是要去本国科考站，只有一身貂皮大衣的德拉科与他们格格不入——他是去开发南极婚礼的，项目名称就是“第七大陆”。  
“我想你们可以提前预定。”当时德拉科还在飞机上懒洋洋地这么道，语气里却全是得意和骄傲，“第一个开展南极婚礼项目的婚庆公司必须是我马尔福家的。”说着他掏出几张名片，分别递给赫敏、罗恩，并且与他们握了手。“南极科考员在南极举办婚礼也是相得益彰，不是吗？”听了这话罗恩还红了脸，悄悄去瞄自己的女朋友，显然有点心动。  
最后德拉科把名片递给了哈利，黑发男生接过了那张做工精细的烫金名片，却看也没看，同时忽略了德拉科伸过来的手。德拉科也不追究哈利的故意无视，他微微一笑，继续开始滔滔不绝地讲“第七大陆”这个项目，罗恩还真的听得津津有味。  
“马尔福家保证这个南极婚礼项目会给顾客带来全新的体验……当然，第一对新人会有更多的惊喜……”  
哈利翻了个白眼，扭头看飞机下方无垠的冰盖，心想要是这个项目真的成了，这片土地怕是要遭殃，企鹅、海豹都得被抓去当傧相。  
然而什么不幸的事都会找上门来，大概南极也想阻挠马尔福婚庆公司的计划，飞机突然遇上巨大的风暴气旋。飞机剧烈地在风暴中颠簸，最后驾驶舱的门直接断裂破碎，驾驶员掉出飞机不见踪影，怕是凶多吉少。后半截客舱在风暴中支撑了几分钟还是坠落了，但所幸除了赫敏伤到了腿，另外三位只是磕碰几下，没有大碍。  
被哈利又一次戳到痛处，想着这家公司可能要毁在自己手上，德拉科就气急败坏，“你给我等着，波特。就冲着你这句话，我也会活着回去，然后让我家的婚庆公司称霸市场，让你结婚的时候找不到别的婚庆公司！”  
哈利因为这突然的回答而愣住了，随后他笑了起来，有光从他的眼底升起。绿色的眼眸里有希望在发芽、抽枝和长叶，仿佛是这雪地里唯一的生机。

[Day 3 极昼]  
经过协商，罗恩一直要留在木屋里，一是要照顾赫敏，二是如果外出的两人同时走不回来，他是无法走路的女孩的唯一依靠。赫敏在墙上的地图上写了七十五个数字，如今已经画了两条红色斜杠，完整的两天过去了。  
罗恩的蓝色保暖服借给了德拉科穿，背上可以支撑两天的食物和水之后，德拉科和哈利踏出了木门。“假设步行速度是四公里每小时，我们每天来回要走十小时，注意看表。走的时候注意四处观察，在如此干净的空气中我们能看见十公里以内的东西。由于惯用手和地转偏向力，你会不断往左边偏移，所以也要时刻注意方向和身边的标志物，随时记录在本子上。”哈利一口气说道，“那么你今天要走哪边？”  
“东。”德拉科随便报了个方向。  
哈利指了指木屋的背面，然后又指了指自己的身后，“那我往西走。”  
以前虽然一直说着要征服南极给自己的婚庆公司扩展疆域，走起来德拉科才知道这寸草不生的大陆到底有多么的荒凉。靴子接触厚实的雪地，发出一成不变的啪啪声。时不时能看见被雪覆盖的黑色石头和起伏的小山丘，以及飞过的贼鸥。黑色的鸟带起死亡的剪影，德拉科将脸再往帽子里缩了缩，不清楚此刻是否有贼鸥正在啄食他们那可怜的驾驶员的尸体。  
看了看表，德拉科准备往回走。以手表的时间来看，此刻是正午，但太阳完全隐藏在灰色的云层后，整个天地看上去黯淡无光。德拉科拢了拢吹乱的额发，一转身就看见一只肥肥胖胖的海豹。  
海豹慵懒地躺在冰上，头往德拉科脚边伸了伸，又兴致缺缺地缩回去，养着肚皮休息去了。德拉科瞪着这只一脸安然舒适的海豹，想了半天，掏出根本没信号的手机拍了下来。等我成功回去了，你就是第一对新人的伴郎了。德拉科恶狠狠地想着，看着海豹在冰面上滑走。  
掏出一个好几年前的罐头吃了几口，德拉科转身准备原路返回。风突然就停了，整个天地万籁俱静，城市里奢求的静谧在南极却变成了死亡般的静音。德拉科淡淡地看着来时的路，上面一个脚印都没有。  
——仿佛谁也没有来过。  
太阳猛地从云层里钻了出来，金光瞬间照亮这片无情的大陆，却在金发人的身后拉出淡淡的阴影。

“伙计，你看见了企鹅？”  
德拉科回来的时候，罗恩正在和哈利兴奋地交谈这种可爱的生物。罗恩也算是一个动物迷了，而且格外喜欢鸟类，听见哈利说看见了一大群憨憨的企鹅，更是羡慕得两眼放光。  
哈利一边点头一边把煮好的稀饭往几个碗里倒，“真的是一大群，大企鹅带着小企鹅，有的捕鱼，有的在冰面上滑行。”  
德拉科把木门关上，哈利停止和罗恩的对话看了过来，随即他露出真心的笑容。  
“欢迎回来，马尔福。”  
德拉科丢下自己的背包，一屁股坐到桌子边看着哈利切冻住的鱼肉，“你的热情欢迎让我很是不适应，波特。”  
“是吗？但是马尔福，你要知道，在这种情况下，你每天都能按时回来，对我还有赫敏、罗恩来说都是一天里最开心的事。”  
德拉科不出声了，沉默得久到哈利疑惑地看了过去，才发现对方在笑。  
伸手拿过边上的勺子，德拉科舀起一勺粥，配着咸鱼喝了下去。热气袅袅中，哈利的手随着德拉科的话语一顿。  
“那么容我也说一句：欢迎回来，波特。”

[Day 15 极昼]  
四个人都缩在床上，盯着嘎吱嘎吱乱叫的木门。赫敏推了推罗恩，“罗恩你再去看一次。”  
红发医生惊恐地看了看女友，“可是刚刚哈利已经去看过了，明明没有任何人……”他抱住头，“不会这个破站的亡灵来找我们……”  
哈利用力推了一下罗恩，“瞎说什么呢，什么时候你开始信这种了。马尔福，你去开门。”德拉科不动，哈利又拍了他一下，他才嘟囔着披着大衣走到门边。  
没有人的呼喊声，门却被不断地敲着，而且之前哈利开门看了却什么都没见到——怎么说都很吓人。德拉科的喉结上下滚动了一下，他猛地按下门把拉开门，迎接他的是铺天盖地的雪花和寒风。  
“……没有人。”德拉科在凌乱的风中回答。  
在场的几人还没出口气，一声鸣叫让他们又瞪大了眼睛。只见一只不到几人胯部高的小企鹅跑进屋子里，站在餐桌边上欢快地叫了几声。  
“企鹅！”三人组一起叫道。  
“今天的晚餐！”德拉科直接扑了过去。  
“你敢！”哈利抄起最近的罐头砸向德拉科。  
最后这场混战以德拉科额头上多了个包告终。大少爷捂着额头气鼓鼓地坐在餐桌旁，看着小企鹅扭着肥肥的身子在屋子里来回转悠，一会儿它啄两下没开封的罐头，一会儿它去厨房里瞅瞅锅碗瓢盆。  
“它看上去好可爱啊。”女孩子总是更容易被可爱的事物征服，赫敏满眼笑意地看着小企鹅走来走去，发出真心的感叹。  
“它看上去好好吃啊……”来自被另外两个大男人监视着不敢动的婚庆公司老板德拉科·马尔福。  
哈利忍着笑，“马尔福，你要是吃了它，就违反了南极条约。退一万步讲，我们房间里的炉子没有那么大的火力，做不到把企鹅肉煮熟，所以你还是放弃吧。来，先把晚饭吃了。”说着哈利将粥倒进铁碗里边，“别想着吃它了，想个名字吧。”  
“那——基尔伯特。”  
“嗯？”  
“伊丽莎白。”  
“……你这是随便说了几个常见的名字吧。”  
“那——可丽饼、司康、马卡龙、布朗尼……”  
哈利捂着自己的肚子直摇头，“你就是想生生说饿我们是不是，马尔福？”  
德拉科把头往木桌上一砸，干脆不看那只企鹅了，“废话，我原来的一日三餐都是家里仆人准备的，外加一顿精致下午茶，你们懂现在的条件对我来说有多痛苦吗！”说完他又趴在桌上开始碎碎念了。  
哈利朝赫敏和罗恩叹了口气，把碗往德拉科脸前面推了推，“你要是不吃，你就真的再也吃不到你那梦寐以求的一日三餐和下午茶了。”  
不再理叽叽歪歪的少爷，哈利朝小企鹅招招手，“欧若拉，过来。”  
小企鹅歪了歪头，还真的朝哈利走了过来。确定哈利很友善之后，本就没有见过人类的它立刻亲密地靠过来，又是啄裤子，又是蹭大腿。哈利将企鹅留在赫敏脚边，自己端着锅碗走向厨房。德拉科靠在一边看着他，“你怕不是早就想好名字了？欧……若拉？”  
“就是极光。这次我和朋友就是来这里，等到极夜时观察它的。”哈利的眼中有光。  
德拉科扭头瞪了欧若拉一眼，“先想着怎么找到科考站吧，做白日梦的波特。”

“我都忘记了，企鹅要吃新鲜的鱼。”罗恩看着左右手里的罐头，叹了口气。  
哈利一边往身上披保暖衣一边笑道：“倒是要感谢它，我们找到了压箱底的钓鱼竿，现在真的有机会改善伙食了。”哈利推了推站在门口的德拉科，“珍惜这一天，不能满足的大少爷。”  
金发男生冷哼着跟在哈利身后，走向好几公里外的冰面。欧若拉亦步亦趋地跟在他俩身后，四处张望。  
两人费了不少劲凿开半平方米的冰面，露出了下方深蓝色的海面。哈利往两个鱼钩上挂上罐头肉，将鱼线慢慢放进深水里。德拉科看着哈利一脸严肃地坐在原地不动了，忍不住问道：“这得等多久？”  
“不知道，等到鱼上钩吧。”哈利耸耸肩，扭头拍拍欧若拉，企鹅立刻跳进冰洞里，愉快地觅食去了。  
德拉科无语地干坐在那里，就听得哈利突然冒出一句；“你靠过来一点，马尔福。”  
哈利对上德拉科惊讶的眼神，“两个人靠一起应该能暖和一点，你还要帮我接着出水的鱼呢。”他的鼻尖被冻得通红，搭配上整个苍白的脸显得有点好笑。绿色的眼眸有一点躲闪，不断地在德拉科的脸和平静的水面上来回瞄。  
德拉科轻笑一声，挪动身体靠到哈利身边，盯着没动静的鱼线，淡淡地开口：“波特，你有想过逃不出去死在这里的结局吗？”  
“不会的，所以根本不用去想。”哈利不动声色地回答。  
德拉科托着腮盯着哈利线条利落的侧脸，张了张嘴，突然鱼线就颤动起来。哈利大叫一声，猛地扯起鱼干，一条鱼飞出水边，直直砸到德拉科的脸上。  
“……”这就是需要我帮着接的鱼吗？德拉科一把抓住那只扑腾的鱼，抹了把满脸的冰冷海水。重新恶狠狠地看向那只鱼，德拉科发现它还不小，此刻还在用力挣扎。  
“波特，这波账我们回去再算。”  
哈利不理德拉科带着愠怒的话语，“可怜的寒水鱼，一年只长几毫米，这么大一条就得被我们吃掉喽。”  
德拉科对上那双死鱼眼，满脑子想着是清蒸还是煮汤，“按你这么说这条鱼可是老家伙了，看上去也和年轻的鱼一样愚蠢，活该被吃。”  
接下来哈利又连钓上来三条不小的鱼，两人提着两天的晚餐往回走。德拉科看着前方步履平稳的哈利，眼神闪闪烁烁。自从坠机而来，哈利算是最平静稳重的那个人，每天按时出门找科考站，回来后帮着赫敏和罗恩准备晚饭，即使一无所获他也从来没有表现出泄气和绝望。  
大概是个勇敢到不会害怕任何事的蠢蛋。德拉科这么想着，突然听到了冰面破裂的声音。  
哈利敏锐地回头，看着开始碎裂的冰面，刚喊了一声“快跑”，德拉科脚下的冰面就碎了。  
跌入高纬海水的感觉德拉科发誓自己到死都不想再经历一遍。仿佛掉进固态的冰，全身立刻冷得差点没知觉，海水像刺一样无缝不钻，相继涌入衣服里，刻得肌肤生疼。德拉科用力在冰水里睁大眼睛，挥动四肢往上浮动，手指摸到冰面的时候德拉科的心简直沉到胃里——那个破洞已经重新结冰了，连一条缝隙都没有。  
一双翠绿的眼睛出现在透明的冰面上，德拉科隐约听见哈利疯狂的喊声，但那些声音都在往远方淡去。  
“德拉科·马尔福！你不准死，用力敲冰面！找出口！你还有你那破公司要征服这该死的南极！”哈利疯狂地敲击着厚实的冰面，但只能看见几条裂缝丝。冰下的海水其实一直在涌动，哈利很快就看不见德拉科了——后者随着暗流飘到了有雪覆盖的冰下。  
身体很沉重，眼睛痛得睁不开，氧气化成一个个气泡消失在海水中。距离冰面越来越远，德拉科放任自己的身体往海底深处沉去，深蓝和黑暗逐渐从视野的周围侵蚀而来。  
突然有什么擦过了背部，无数水流的声音出现在耳边。德拉科费力地睁开眼，发现一只企鹅从眼前快速游过。德拉科的目光追随着它，发现更多的企鹅出现了，并且都游向一处光点。  
那是另外一个破碎的冰洞，是出口。  
将头探出水面的时候，德拉科猛地咳嗽起来。他费力地爬出一半，就感觉哈利的声音就像个炸弹一样轰炸他的耳膜，“马尔福！马尔福！哦哦哦感谢上帝！”音速冲来的哈利一边像个复读机似的感谢所有教派的神明一边用力拖着德拉科上岸，虽然好几次他手抖地都像是要把德拉科丢回水里。  
“好了波特你住嘴吧，我耳朵要长茧子了。”最后还是德拉科嫌弃的话语让哈利噤声了。  
回程也算是有好几公里，两人走了一个小时，一句话都没有再说。欧若拉吃饱了，起初一直跟在德拉科身后，也不知道发生了什么，只是一个劲儿想引起德拉科的关注。最后金发男生只得蹲下来，摸摸企鹅的头，指了指不远处的企鹅群。  
“找你的父母去吧，我们天天钓鱼也养不起你这大胃王。”德拉科叹着气说道。  
欧若拉歪着头，应该是听懂了，它很不舍地叫着蹭蹭德拉科的手掌，往企鹅群跑去了。德拉科目送它跑远，才发现哈利已经走到他前面，还一直盯着他看。  
“没事了，波特，别脸色像个死人一样。”德拉科用力捏了一下哈利的脸，得到一声嗷嗷大叫。  
哈利捂着发红的半边脸，哼唧着跟上头发都结冰的德拉科。阳光悄悄地照亮了他俩身后的脚印。

[Day 32 极昼]  
东西两个方向的探索在二十天时结束，由于上次的事情，哈利坚持不再单独行动，怎么说都要和德拉科一起去北方。虽然效率降低不少，但再也没有出现上次那种惊心动魄的意外了。  
然而，两个人一起走的坏处就是很可能两个人一起出事。  
“波特，你就是想跟我一块儿去见上帝吧。”德拉科抬头望向上方的一线天，现在两人掉到了深而巨大的冰裂缝里，右侧是冰壁，左侧脚边就是更深不见底的冰渊，前后方都是无法看到尽头的道路。  
哈利呻吟一声，嘟哝了一句对不起。  
更可怕的是这个蠢蛋居然脚崴了。德拉科把自己的背包丢到哈利怀里，“背上。”  
对上哈利难以置信的眼神，德拉科恼火地一个眼刀杀过去，“蠢货，不是让你在这儿自生自灭，给我上来。”说着他背过身，在哈利身前蹲下了。  
窸窸窣窣的声音传过来，脊背上陡然一沉。德拉科托住哈利偏细的大腿，摇摇晃晃地站起来。“马尔福，谢谢你。”哈利的声音小得像蚊蚋，热气却一直呼在德拉科的脖子内侧，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“要是能活着回去，你怕是得用余生来补偿我了。”德拉科毫不留情地说道。  
哈利心里一跳，然后懊恼自己居然能误会一个大烂人的气话。他哼哼两声，搂紧德拉科的脖子，“我尽量不拖累你，德拉科。”  
“有觉悟就行。”德拉科咬咬牙，开始往前走。  
冰缝里万籁俱静，两人的呼气声似乎都能有回音。走了不知道多久，德拉科看着越来越窄的路，有些泄气地放下哈利，扶着他问道：“是不是走错方向了？”  
“不会，一直往前，总会有往上的坡道，最终我们会回到地面的。”哈利坚定地说道，“我有记录方向，我们好歹在往木屋的方向走。”  
德拉科简单地说了句“那就听你的”，随即把哈利再次背了起来。  
好不容易走过只能一个人挤过去的缝，两人来到另外一个冰窟里面。无言地看着不远处平静的水面和冰壁上的晶莹晶体，德拉科紧了紧哈利腿上的手，往左前方的洞走去。“横竖都是路的话，我就按照感觉来了，波特。”  
哈利闷闷地应了一声。

木屋里日历上的数字被划掉了一天，赫敏和罗恩忧心忡忡地相视一眼，这是第一次哈利和德拉科没有在一天之内回来。虽然背包里有两天的食物和水，但他们更加不安了。

冰洞像是没有尽头一样，中途两人捂着胳膊睡了不安稳的几个小时，又开始互相扶着一起走。冰洞比外界暗很多，而且越走越黑。拐过好几个大弯，德拉科已经绕得晕头转向，哈利却还能报出木屋所在的方向。  
突然光线亮了一些，出现在两人面前的是一条一个人都需要用力才能挤过的裂缝。抬头能看见天空，能判定出两人是在越走越高，迟早能走回地面——前提是克服这条裂缝。德拉科看了看哈利，后者朝他点头示意，于是他用力挤了过去，有一块凸出的冰卡在胸口那一块，不得不哈利在后面推，德拉科全身发力，他才终于达到对面。  
“好了，波特，把手给……”  
德拉科的话随着哈利丢过来的背包落地戛然而止。  
“你是什么意思，波特？”德拉科脸上的肌肉都开始发抖。  
哈利笑着抬头看了看那一线天光，“成功就在眼前了，马尔福，你继续往前，一定能走回去。出去后往南走，你就能回到木屋。”哈利又指了指胸口，“你的衣服胸前口袋里有水果糖，必要时可以救你命。”  
“少自大了，波特。之前那自信从容的你去哪里了？”德拉科咬牙切齿地打断哈利的话，“你是不是早就做好死在这里的准备了？我背着你走这么远不是为了你一直想死法的，而是叫你想活着出去的办法的。现在，把手伸给我。”他把手递过去。  
那只手在空中悬空了将近一分钟，才被牢牢地握住。  
走过这条裂缝，路再次变得低矮，很快只能匍匐前进。细碎的冰花在头顶簌簌落下，德拉科动不动就要回头看一眼哈利，免得他半途而废。呼吸的空间变得越来越小，但德拉科也确定地面就在头顶了。  
直到这条路到了尽头。周围黑得几乎不见五指，德拉科点燃身上的打火机，看着面前的冰壁。  
沉默了三秒，德拉科掏出背包里的凿子，一口气剥开两颗水果糖到嘴里。一边用力刺着面前的障碍，他一边费力地检查波特是否还在自己身后。  
“无聊的话，就跟我讲讲你为什么这么一直身外无物似的。”德拉科喘着气说。  
哈利似乎往前挪了挪身子，“我从小一直住在姨妈家。他们……不把我当人看。”哈利用虚弱而沙哑的声音说道，“后来我靠自己远离了他们，一个人上了大学、做研究……我身后没有父母，没有人在家准备好晚饭等我回来……我没什么好失去的，也没有值得留恋的。”  
一大捧冰花掉下来，把打火机给砸灭了。德拉科咳嗽几声，再次点燃它。敲击声虽然疲惫不堪，却一直没有停下。  
“胆小鬼波特，睁大眼睛看清楚了，你遇到了两个很好的朋友，他们还在不远处等你。很多东西都值得你去再奋斗一下——”  
“马尔福你什么时候口才这么好了？”  
“……你就当我舍不得那破公司吧。”  
黑暗里传来哈利笑到断气的笑声。接着啪嚓一声，天光泄露进来，照亮了德拉科有些阴翳的灰蓝色双眼和忍不住上扬的嘴角。

[Day 47 极昼]  
北方依旧一无所获，目前所有人只能将希望寄托在南方。赫敏的腿脚好了很多，哈利休息修养期间，一直是罗恩和德拉科出门探索，当然这期间少不了全程的斗嘴吵架。  
“臭白鼬！”  
“你的婚礼没了。”  
“我才不稀罕呢！”  
能自由活动的第一天，哈利跑到门口望眼欲穿地等着两人回来。等到两人的身影出现在视野中，他却立刻发现了不对劲。  
罗恩和德拉科在往偏离木屋的方向走。  
“哈利——”  
“罗恩！往左，往左走！”哈利立刻明白发生了什么，他扯起嗓子喊道。  
终于两人跌跌撞撞地走到门前，哈利将两人拉进去，一个个对着眼睛看过去。两人的眼中都布满血丝，目光无神。  
哈利扶着他俩回到床边，“雪盲症。雪地的反射率是百分之九十以上，你们这几天相当于一直盯着太阳。闭上眼，赫敏，你找两块干净的布来。”  
哈利自己去铲了干净的冰雪，抓起一把放进布里，束进口子制作成两个冰袋，然后递给赫敏一个，自己则拿起另一个往德拉科的眼睑上一放。  
“嘶——”  
“别动！”哈利呵斥一声，“这几天你需要闭着眼睛冰敷，调查先暂停一下吧。”  
哈利调整了一下位置，让德拉科枕在自己的大腿上。德拉科舒服地动了动，很满意这样的波特服务。哈利剜了他一眼，然后开始打量德拉科的脸。德拉科自然感觉不到这灼热的视线，“波特你是不是在看我？”但嘴巴作死不停。  
回应的是哈利突然顶起来的膝盖，德拉科·马尔福先生当场痛呼出声。  
一直闭眼躺着很无聊，德拉科准备聊点别的。“今天韦斯莱钓鱼的时候我四处看了看，知道我发现了什么吗？我以为那块黑色的石头是陨石，结果居然是粪便，我敢保证那绝对是人留下……的……”  
四周陷入了死一般的寂静。德拉科也立刻意识到了，他咽了口口水，问道：“看来我们离罗瑟拉站不远了？”  
噗嗤一声，哈利先笑起来，然后另外两人加入了他。德拉科气得想起来，却被哈利按住了。一颗水果糖被塞进嘴里，柔软的指腹擦过嘴唇，德拉科心脏砰砰直跳，他仿佛看见了哈利那绿波荡漾的眼眸。  
“奖励一下我们的大功臣。”

[Day 60 极昼]  
休息了将近十天，四人做了最充足的准备。背上所有剩下的罐头和水以及必须的工具，他们出发了。赫敏的脚还不利索，走一段路必须需要男生轮流背着往前。他们花了半天就到了德拉科所说的地方，环顾四周，方圆十里内还是没有科考站的身影。但四人早就做好了准备，这几天里他们必须在附近来回寻找，直到见到罗瑟拉站。  
当晚他们找到一个洞穴，接下来的藏身之所好歹有保障了。白天除了赫敏守着背包，三个男生都会出去继续寻找。时间紧急，他们的食物最多只能撑五天。  
离开木屋的第三天，罗恩是冲回洞穴的。“我看见了！赫敏！哈利……”他的笑容僵硬在脸上，因为有鲜血从哈利的鼻孔里蜿蜒而下。  
哈利怔怔地伸出手摸了摸鼻血，随即开始手忙脚乱地擦起来，“别告诉德拉科。”  
“这可是坏血症，伙计。你是不是瞒着我们有好几天了？”罗恩沉着脸抓起一把雪给哈利擦脸，赫敏心疼地凑过来帮忙，“不过我相信罗瑟拉站一定有维生素C补给，放心伙计，你不会有事的。”  
哈利点点头，没有注意洞穴门口那个僵硬的身影。  
次日中午他们出发了，中途变了天，风夹杂着雪死命往他们脸上吹。罗恩背起赫敏，德拉科不由分说将哈利搂进怀里。狂风像是要把他们刮走，但箍在哈利腰间的手臂一直稳稳当当。  
明明只差几公里，他们却寸步难行。哈利在狂风里咳嗽不止，手一摸，发现自己的一颗侧牙带着血脱落了——坏血症已经严重到威胁牙龈了。  
四人在一块黑石头后抱紧彼此等着风暴过去。哈利一个劲往德拉科怀里缩，眼眶在风雪中逐渐变得酸涩。

[Day 78 极夜]  
距离被科考站的科考人员救下，已经过了两周多。哈利的坏血症得到了及时的救治，赫敏的伤腿也得到了更好的修养。很快南极的极夜降临，可哈利一直没有等到极光。他天天坐在巨大的天文望远镜边上，内心惆怅得很。  
一是因为极光不来，二是因为德拉科突然好冷淡，冷淡到哈利·波特有点委屈。  
哈利将头靠在一边的望远镜身上，用手指去摸牙龈上的空洞，心里庆幸掉的不是门牙。突然有人敲了敲望远镜，哈利猛地坐直身体，咳嗽着去抬头看德拉科。  
这两周吃好喝好，德拉科跟之前相比气色好了很多。哈利坐立不安地扭着身子，听德拉科道：“坐过去点儿。”  
哈利·波特照做，并且试图将自己扭成麻花。  
“坏血症痊愈了吗？”  
“……嗯，除了掉了颗牙。”波特在线为那颗牙哭泣。  
德拉科往后一倒，躺在雪地上看着头顶的漫天星辰。深蓝色的夜空像是一条长河，无数浮灯从其中飘起，汇聚成星云。星空下是雪山、深海，和两个不敢倾诉情愫的人。  
哈利垂下眼睑，悄悄叹了口气，觉得自己还是该起个带头作用。然而这个想法还没成型，一张烫金名片就出现在他的鼻尖下。  
“马尔福婚庆公司，即将征服南极，可以提前预约‘第七大陆’项目，第一对新人有更多优惠……”德拉科越说越虚，像是没吃晚饭似的。  
哈利抬起头看着对方，某老板的耳朵尖泛起可疑的红色。  
“要用什么预约？马尔福——老板？”  
“口，口头？”德拉科咬到了自己的舌头，疼得口不择言。  
哈利露出这几天来第一个可谓灿烂的笑容。他将右手食指放在唇上，左手指了指头顶。德拉科眨眨眼，抬头就看见了一大片极光。  
Aurora。  
它们像是摆动的缎带，在天地间洒下缤纷而又神圣的光辉。星河在极光交织间仿佛流动起来，整个天地间似乎只剩下两颗越来越靠近的心。  
这第七大陆在万年前也曾是森林密布，如今它位于地球的极点处，甘愿沉浸在冰雪覆盖的孤独里。然而上帝还是馈赠它以奇迹，让每一个涉足的人类懂得敬畏自然。  
哈利·波特慢慢将左手伸给面前的人，声音有些颤抖，“用余生来预约，能有幸成为第一对新人吗？”  
德拉科·马尔福虔诚地托住那只手亲吻，右手轻轻摘下星光，缓慢而又坚定地将那不存在的圆环往对方的中指根部推去。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> *戒指戴法来源于网络，一般戴在左手中指意味订婚。
> 
> FT：大家好，这里是粽子，很荣幸能给《Sapphire》写G文！写这次的AU全是木衫的功劳（锅），本人再一次疯狂爆肝orz。《南极之恋》这部电影讲述的主角为了生存彼此依靠的故事很动人，同时也让观众领略了自然的力量，让我们懂得敬畏自然。  
> 木衫虽然一个劲儿地安利这个梗并且让我接下受苦（？），但不得不说也是一种锻炼和突破，毕竟是从未接触过的题材！写出来后很是有成就感！（啊，一身轻）  
> 回想刚入坑那段时间，Sannia和木衫也是我比较早接触并且扩列的人。因为《GTHM》我们更加熟悉彼此，现在我们也都出本并且彼此参本写G文，能在德哈圈收获如此的朋友真是三生有幸！  
> 她们的文笔各具特色，但无疑都是动人的。感谢支持《Sapphire》的每一位天使！希望各位食用愉快！比心！owo


End file.
